Heores remixed
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: The heroes are all heading to Monhider but will Slyer kill all of them before this all happens? R and R
1. power

Chapter 1 Power

As Kyler walked upstairs to put up his clothes he looked into the mirror.

"Hey bet you do not know you I am?" Said the person in the mirror

"Why do you look like me?" Said Kyler.

"Ask your mom and Micah," Said the person in the mirror

Then he disappeared

"Kyler what is wrong?" Said Micah

"Nothing" Said Kyler still looking into the mirror

"Hey boys time to go out and have fun" Said Nikki as she put on her coat.

"Hey Micah do you see yourself in the mirror but you are standing still?" Said Kyler whispering.

"You can't whisper it is not nice" Said Nikki

"So, you are seeing yourself in the mirror but it is not you?" Said Nikki

"Yeah mom" Said Kyler

Hiro and Claire

"Hey are you cheerleader?" Said Hiro

"Yeah and what is it to you?" Said Claire

"I have to save you, save the cheerleader save the world" Said Hiro

"Wait save me from what though?" Said Claire as she stopped walking to actually listen to Hiro

"Yes that is what I said, save the cheerleader, save the world" Said Hiro as he repeated himself.

"Okay tell me more" Said Claire

Then a little girl was crossing the street and got hit

"Oh no" Said Claire

She was on the ground and looked flat like her bones broke.

Then she got up just like Claire dose everyday when she gets hit and dies.

"Don't worry I am okay" Said the little girl.

Sorry that it was short please review I take bad and good.


	2. night adventure

Chapter 2 night adventure

"What did you mean by you saw a person in the mirror?" Said Nikki as she was driving.

"He said ask Micah and your mom" Said Kyler as he looked out of the window.

"Well the truth is I do have a person in the mirror" Said Nikki looking back at Micah and Kyler.

"I do too" Said Micah looking down.

"Oh" Said Kyler as he turned towards Micah.

"Okay let's just go rent a movie" Said Nikki.

"Okay that seems nice" Said Micah

"Yeah" Said Kyler

They got a movie called the other side of me. After they watched the movie she put Micah and Kyler in bed and she walked up to the mirror.

"Hey Nikki long time no see" Said Nikki in the mirror

"What do you want with Kyler you already have Micah leave Kyler alone!" Said Nikki.

"Oh okay but when I take over you will get mad at me" Said Nikki smiling.

Then Nikki walked away and fell asleep. Kyler and Micah's alter ego took over.

"Ready to go?" Said Nikki

"Yeah all ready" Said Micah and Kyler

They went out and went to kill someone that was a threat to them.

"If you ever threaten to kill them we will kill you before you know it, understand?" Said Kyler

"Yes sir I promise I won't do that again" Said the guy

As Kyler, and Micah walked away they turned back around and looked and Nikki. Then they gave her a signal to shoot the guy in the head, but instead she ripped him in half.

"Nice one mom" Said Kyler and Micah as they got into the car.

"Good thing we had on gloves" Said Nikki

"Yeah" Said Kyler laughing

Claire and her father

Claire fell down the stairs and broke her leg, and her neck, then she put it back together.

"Claire bear are you okay," Said her father as he stared at her as she put herself back together.

"Dad I can explain" Said Claire

Nikki, Micah, and Kyler Sanders

"Uh what happened last night?" Said Kyler looking at the mirror.

He saw Micah, and Nikki but they were sleep.

"We had a blast last night huh Kyler?" Said Kyler in the mirror.

Then they disappeared

That is the end of this chapter please review I take good and bad. I take bad because I need to improve if it was bad.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3 Meeting

As Kyler put on his robe he walked to get a bowl of cereal. He turned on the T.V. and he turned to the news. "This just in 5 bodies were found ripped in half, I wonder who did it CSI is working on it" Said the reporter. Then Kyler reached for the remote and turned the T.V. off, then stared at the black screen.

"Hey Baby what were you watching?" Said Nikki as she walked into the kitchen.

Kyler did not move just stared at the T.V., and then he looked up at Nikki.

"Uh Kyler is not here at the moment" Said Kyler alter ego.

"Um CSI? We have to do something about them huh?" Said Kyler's alter ego

"Where is he?" Said Nikki as she picked Kyler's alter ego up by his robe.

"Heh I won't tell you" Said Kyler as he fainted.

Then she let Kyler go and then she laid him on the couch.

"Kyler, baby answer me!" Yelled Nikki in tears.

After a minute Kyler woke up and looked at Nikki

"Mom why are you crying?" Said Kyler as he got up from the floor

"Are you okay?" Said Nikki

"Yeah just fine" Said Kyler

Claire and Hiro

"Hello Claire" Said Hiro

"Hi Hiro" Said Claire as she walked up to him and hugged him. "Ready to go?"

"Yes let's go to Los Vegas" Said Hiro.

Hiro took them to Los Vegas. They looked for the sander family.

"Hey do you know where I can find Nikki Sanders?" Said Hiro

"Yes I do she lives on Banbury Rd." Said the lady, "Why you ask?"

"I need to see her that is all" Said Hiro, "Thank you!"

The Sanders family

Kyler told Nikki about what he saw on T.V., and then she looked at Micah as he just came out of the bedroom.

"Mom what happened?" Said Micah as he got out of bed.

"Micah, Kyler we…we did that" Said Nikki as she looked at the floor.

"How come I don't remember?" Said Micah and Kyler.

"Wait what did we do?" Said Micah looking at Kyler and Nikki

"Do not… who are you?" Said Nikki as she looked at Hiro and Claire

"Oh great she does not know us" Said Claire looking Nikki up and down.

"What are you looking at?" Said Micah

"Why do you care!" Yelled Claire

"Hey don't yell at my brother" Yelled Kyler.

"STOP!" Yelled Hiro.

"Huh" Said everyone.

"Okay we have to find Peter Pirtrelli" Said Hiro

"Okay after that" Said Nikki

"We defeat Slier" Said Hiro

"Wait you are forgetting someone very important" Said a man

"Daddy!" Yelled Micah and Kyler as they ran to hug DL

"Hey DL you did your time?" Said Nikki

"Yeah I did" Said DL

"Well were is Peter?" Said Nikki

"He lives in Los Vegas" Said Hiro

That is the end of this chapter sorry that was the wrong one that I did this is the right one!


	4. CSI ha ha

Chapter 4 CSI ha ha

"Well let's go find Peter" Said Nikki

"Can we find him tomorrow night?" Said Micah

"Yeah we can wait" Said DL

"Yay" Said Kyler

"Well Peter huh?" Said Jessica.

"Shut up!" Yelled Nikki

"Nikki are you okay?" Said DL

"Yeah just fine" Said Nikki

After that they talked then it became night time. That is when Jessica, Tray, and Stan took over

"Well we ready?" Said Tray

"Yes we are" Said Jessica

They walked out the house and went to CSI crime lab.

"Hello" Said Jessica

"Hello Ms. Can I help you?" Said the lady at the front desk

"Yes you can, turn off all of the cameras got it?" Said Jessica

"Yes ma'am" Said the lady

"Thank you your services are no longer needed goodbye" Said Tray as he shot her.

"Let's get going" Said Nikki

"Are you the guys that are working on the case of the ripped in half people?" Said Jessica

"Why yes we are" Said the man

"Well I kind of know who it is" Said Jessica as she held on to both of his shoulders.

"Who?" Said the man

"ME" Said Jessica as she ripped him in half.

"Hahaha that is comedy" Said Jessica

"Did you take care of the others Kyler?" Said Jessica

"You know my name is Tray" Said Tray

"What about you Micah?" Said Jessica

"Yeah and my name is Stan!" Yelled Micah.

That ia the end of this chapter please review me thanks I take good or bad


	5. Again not Again!

Chapter 5 again not again

After they did that Jessica, Tray, and Stan walked back into the house and DL was awake.

"Where did you guys go?" Said DL as he got up and walked towards him.

"We went to get something to eat" Said Jessica

"No Jessica, Stan and Tray who did you kill now?" Said DL

"Shit how did you find out it was us not your family" Said Jessica

"You know Jessica I am not that damn dumb like you think I am" Said DL

"Yeah I guess" Said Jessica with a smirk

"Well you want Kyler and the rest of your family back huh? It is really boring being in that stupid ass mirror all day" Said Tray as he fell to the ground

"Well that is going to hurt in the morning," said Stan laughing

"You know Tray you did not have to act like that and just leave him there" Said Jessica as she pulled Kyler back to the couch

"Sorry damn" Said Tray as he disappeared.

"What is happening?" Said Kyler as he woke up

"Nothing go back to sleep" Said Jessica

"If you are not my mom then do not tell me what to do" Said Kyler

"I am your mom" Said Jessica

"Jessica me and Micah already know about you" Said Kyler with a smirk

"Did you guys tell anyone?" Said Jessica as she sat him down.

"Do you think I am a snitch?" Said Kyler

"I forgot who I am dealing with" Said Jessica as she gave him a kiss on his cheek

"You look just like DL" Said Niki

"Oh I knew that" Said Kyler "Where do you think I get all my good looks from?"

"Goodnight" Said Jessica

"Bye" Said Kyler as he waved

"Kyler what happened why am I wearing all black?" Said Niki

"Keep it down! Hiro and Claire are alsleep" Said DL

"We should go to sleep to" Said Micah

"When did you get here" Said Niki

"Uh been here mom or Jessica" Said Micah

"No honey it's me" said Niki as she hugged Micah

"Well we have a big day ahead of us come let's get going" Said DL

"Yeah good night guys" Said Niki

"Goodnight" Said the boys

Peter Pertrilli and Isaac mindez

"So you are looking for Niki, Micah, Kyler, DL, Hiro and Claire?" Said Isaac

"Yes you and Mohinder" Said Peter

"Oh what do you what with a drug abuser like me for" Said Peter

"We all need to get together snd defeat Syler" Said Peter

"Oh what can I do paint on him to death?" Said Isaac looking a Peter and walked into the next room

"You will be okay trust me you will be with Niki, Kyler, Micah and DL trust me with none of us will die" Said Peter

"Where are they Peter?" Said Isaac as he sighed

"In las Vegas" Said Peter

"Oh hell no!" Yelled Isaac as he walked into the room he was in before

"Why not" Said Peter "It is ether that or India?" Said Peter

"Let's go to Las Vegas" Said Isaac

"Okay hold on to me" Said Peter

"Why because I am not gay" Said Isaac

"I can absorb peoples power when I was with Hiro he could fast forward and go to the past" Said Peter

"Oh that is how you got here?" Said Isaac

"Yeah" Said Peter

"Now grab onto me" Said Peter

"Okay" Said Isaac

"You look like you are trying to shit on yourself" Said Isaac as he laughed

That ia the end of this chapter sorry that it was short! Review me I take good and bad


	6. Jessica

Chapter 6 Jessica

As the heroes woke up they stared to walk out of the door. They got in DL's car and Jessica's car.

"Hey Clarie can you keep a secret?" Said Micah and Niki

"Yeah why Niki?" Said Clarie as she looked up at her.

"Because Niki is not here right now" Said Jessica

"That is Jessica" Said Kyler

"Oh okay if you guys told me that then I can tell you this" Said Claire as she twisted her neck and pulled it back.

"I love doing that" Said Clarie

"I like you Claire" Said Jessica with a grin

"Thanks" Said Jessica

"Wow that is wonderful" Said Tray

"Hey Tray" Said Jessica

"That's Kyler not Tray" Said Claire

"Clarie you really can't tell Jessica has a mean look and I do to look at our eyes" Said Tray.

"Oh does Micah have it to?" Said Clarie

"Yeah DL does not though" Said Jessica as she laughed

"Mom where are we going anyway?" Said Tray as he looked at the mirror

"Tray let me back inside my body!" Said Kyler

"No Kyler not now we are going hunting" Said Tray laughing

"AH!" Yelled Kyler

Tray just laughed and looked at Kyler pacing back and forth.

"Man this is comedy" Said Tray as he turned away from the mirror

"What is?" Said Clarie.

"Kyler is so funny" Said Tray

"You can see him in the mirror?" Said Clarie looking inside the mirror

"Yeah but you can't, only Jessica, Stan, and me can see her" Said Tray

"Tray bet you did not know I can take over bodies huh" Said Kyler in Claire's body

"How did you do that?" Said Tray looking at Claire in the mirror

"Kyler, Jessica let me out please!" Yelled Clarie

"Hold on just let me get my body back" Said Kyler with a grin

"Hey that grin you look like me and Jessica" Said Tray

"I gave you that grin" Said Kyler

"Fine I will go back into the crazy ass mirror" Said Tray

"See ya" Said Kyler

Then Kyler jumped out of Claire's body and back into his Claire got back in her body to. Then Peter and Isaac landed in Jessica's car. Then she spun out of control.

"Hiro stop time now!" Yelled DL

"Okay right now" Said Hiro

"Man I hate doing this" Said Hiro

"Why is everything so heavy?" Said Hiro as he got Jessica, Kyler, Peter, Isaac and Claire

"Okay GO!" Yelled Hiro as he made the face to make time go again.

"So we all have to fit in DL's car now?" Said Jessica looking at DL's truck and turned back at him

"Jessica shut the hell up" Said DL

"Hey DL that is not what you say to your wife" Said Jessica with a grin

"First things first you are not my wife and where is Niki?" Said DL

"In the Mirror" Said Jessica

"Bring her back please" Said DL

"Well then FUCK OFF DL!" Yelled Jessica

"HEY I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Yelled Micah and Kyler

"Guys what happened?" Said Niki

"Jessica is really making me mad" Said DL

"Sorry I could not get her out of me" Said Niki

"Yes she could she just did not want to" Said Jessica

"Jessica I need to talk to Niki not you" Said DL

"Okay fine then" Said Jessica

"Talk now before she does it again" Said Niki

"Okay why is Jessica here anyway?" Said DL

"I am her sister our father threw me in the trashcan after he shot me because our mom left him so he got mad and stared to hit me for no reason at all, heh his hits hurt a lot but I had to protect Niki that was the only reason why I am here now to protect her from people like you Daqaun" Said Niki

Sorry that is the end of this chapter please review my story and I take good and bad!


	7. Explain

Chapter 7 Explain

"So Daqaun you have been telling my dad to kill me huh?" Said Jessica as she walked over to him

"Damn Jessica you finally figured it out I wonder when you were going to find out it was me" Said Daqaun has he laughed.

"Ah help me Jessica please I am begging you please get-him out of me- Jessica!" Yelled DL

"Kyler look at our dad help him" Said Claire

"Claire it's Tray" Said Tray as he grinned at her

"Oh sorry" Said Kyler

"Kyler how did you get out of the mirror?" Said Tray as he looked up at Claire

"You just don't know what I can do, do you?" Said Kyler

"Jessica don't hurt him remember he is still my dad" Said Kyler

"Yeah I guess" Said Jessica as she pushed him into the street "To bad I guess not"

She walked over to him, and then Niki came back into her body

"DL are you okay?" Said Niki as she ran up

"Jessica stay away from me now!" Yelled Daqaun as he threw Niki

"Mom" Yelled Kyler

"Kyler if you die out there then I will die so you are going to stay here" Said Tray as he blocked Kyler from running to his mother

"Mom!" Yelled Micah

"That is it you are so dead" Said Jessica as she got up and ran towards DL/Daqaun

"Jessica help" Said DL

"Stay inside!' Yelled Daqaun

"No god damn that fucking little kid he needs to mind his own business sometimes" Said Daqaun

"I think he is talking to you Tray" Said Kyler as he laughed

"I don't think so because if so he can kick rocks you BITCH!" Yelled Tray

"Wow I never saw you that pissed before" Said Kyler looking at him

"You never saw this side of me before" Said Tray as he walked over to Jessica and Daqaun

"Look here you ass don't ever think about saying any of that bullshit okay, you do not know what I what I can do to you" Said Tray as he grabbed him

"Wow hey Micah or Stan Tray looks so pissed" Said Kyler

"Yeah just a little" Said Stan as he laughed

"Hey Tray go back I will handle this punk bitch" Said Jessica as she hit him in his jaw

"So how will you knock him back to DL?" Said Tray as he looked at Daqaun and chuckled.

"Easy kill him" Said Jessica

"Ha ha ha WHAT?!" Yelled Tray

"Kill him what is wrong with that?" Said Jessica as she threw him into the car window

"Mom c'mon unless you want them to not have no father I advise you to let him go now" Said Tray as he grabbed and threw Jessica

"Tray wait what is wrong with you?" Said Jessica

"None of your business" Said a man inside Kyler's body.

"Tray what are you doing?" Said Kyler as he ran over to them

"Kyler you bitch go away-Kyler get away from me help please!" Yelled Tray

"What do you mean Tray?" Said Kyler as he pined him down

"Get off of me now" Said the man as he threw Kyler in the grass.

"Tray who is that" Said Kyler as he looked inside the mirror

"I don't know at all" Said Tray

"Claire I am going to give you back your body okay, then I will go inside mine" Said Kyler looking down

"Kyler" Said Claire

"You must trust me I will be okay" Said Kyler smiling

"Okay" Said Claire

Then they did the body thing and Kyler was in the mirror

"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY YOU ASSHOLE" Said Kyler as he fought to get back into his body

"No never you punk bitch" Said the man

"Kyler!" Yelled Claire

Then he got back into his body and looked at Jessica, he could see his mom right behind her and he saw a man

"Jessica, Mom watch out now move" Said Kyler as he ran over to push them away from the man

"Who are you?" Said Kyler out of breath

"Your grandfather" Said The man and he disappeared

"Kyler who was that?" Said Niki

"It was…. your dad" Said Kyler

Then Jessica came right back out of Niki

"No I told him to stay away from Niki and me, I will murder him if it is the last thing I do" Said Jessica with a angry face

That is the end of this chapter please review it I take good and bad!


	8. Meeting with Slyer

Chapter 8 Meeting

As the eight of them got into the car, of course they all did not fit, so they all decided to walk to a hotel and stay there for a while, after all they were going to India to go get Mohinder. Then they were going to go defeat Slyer

"Dad are we there yet?" Said Kyler as he dragged his feet

"Almost, why don't you use this mirror to talk to Tray and make him come out and walk" Said DL as he handed the tiny mirror to him

"Hello Tray" Said Kyler as he saw Jessica, Stan and Daqaun

"Hey and I know what you are thinking why is Daqaun in here he decided to be a good guy so we let him in" Said Tray as he looked back at Jessica

"Hey ask Niki can we walk for a minute" Said Jessica

"Why I don't like that grin Jessica" Said Kyler

"I won't do anything promise this time" Said Jessica begging

"Okay fine" Said Kyler

"Hey mom Jessica wants to take a walk for a minute" Said Kyler as he walked over to her.

"Sure why not" Said Niki

"Great" Said Kyler

"Come in" Said Kyler

As they all got into the mirror Claire, Hiro, Peter and Isaac stayed out with the others.

"Hey Peter, Claire and Hiro" Said Tray

"You don't see me you ass" Said Isaac

"Damn I forgot your name, um don't tell me Isaiah?" Said Tray

"No you little fucker it is Isaac" Said Isaac

"Oh damn sorry" Said Tray

"Hey guys there is the hotel" Said Jessica

"Hey let's burn it down" Said Daqaun

"Hey hey hey! I just got out of jail I am hell of not going back, not with those gay people inside jail" Said DL

"Sorry man" Said Daqaun

"You got juked ha ha" Said Tray

"NO THE FUCK I DID NOT!" Yelled DL

"Okay"

"Fine"

"Shut up now"

"Make me"

"Don't make me come in there"

"Bring it little boy"

"SHUT-UP you two sound like little kids" Said Jessica

"Yeah true" Said Niki as he chuckled

"You got jokes" Said DL

"You don't though he he" Said Tray

"I can't wait until I get my little hands on you" Said DL

"Wow your hands are little? I wonder what else?" Said Jessica as he burst into laughter

"NOT FUNNY AT ALL JESSICA" Yelled DL

"DL c'mon we are just joking around" Said Niki

"Okay I am going to that slide" Said DL

"Dad are you okay?" Said Micah and Kyler

"Yeah don't worry about it" Said DL as he hugged his sons

"And you wanted to kill him Jessica" Said Niki

"Hey I don't want to bring that day back, when I hurt Micah, and Kyler, I feel so sad now" Said Jessica

"C'mon that was 5 months ago let it go" Said Niki

"Still I didn't mean to" Said Jessica

"It's okay" Said Niki

So they all got settle in. Kyler and Micah had to share a room, Niki and DL had to share a room, Peter and Claire, Hiro and Isaac.

So then they all went to sleep, that is when Slyer entered the hotel. Kyler walked out of his room to go to say goodnight to Niki and DL, so did Micah.

"Hey Mom, Dad open up its Kyler and Micah" Said Kyler and Micah as they knocked loudly on the door

That is when they saw Slyer and ran back to the room, and Tray and Stan came out to protect them.

Sorry that is the end of this chapter review I will not update until I get 4 reviews


	9. Fake

Chapter 9 Fake

As Tray and Stan stood there waiting on Slyer to walk, Kyler and Micah ended up talking to Jessica and Daqaun.

"Hey Jessica Tray and Stan are about to fight Slyer and we need your help" Said Kyler as he tugged on Jessica's shirt.

"Oh god" Said Jessica

"Wait…do we really want to see mom and dad" Said Micah as he looked at Kyler like he was going puke

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kyler

"Slyer what took you so long to find us?" Said Tray

"I just wanted you at the right time" Said Slyer as he walked over to Tray and Stan

That is when Tray threw him into the wall and hit him in his face

"Stan this is not Slyer" Said Tray as he looked into his eyes

"Devon change back to the real you" Said Stan

"Fine" Said Devon as he wiped the blood from his face

"Sorry Tray did that not me" Said Kyler laughing

"Not funny Tray" Said Niki

"Mom what are you doing in here?" Said Kyler

"Did you talk to Niki or Jessica" Said Jessica

"Sorry" Said Kyler as he laid on the bed

"What took you so long?" Said Micah

"You do not want to know" Said Jessica

"EW" Said Devon and Kyler

"Yeah just a little" Said Jessica laughing

That is the end of this chapter I am sorry that it is short i will make the next really long!


	10. YOU JUST DON'T KNOW

Chapter 10 you don't know

"Hey Jessica I am hungry" Kyler Said as he walked over to the door. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure" She said

Okay so they left, Devon, Kyler and Micah went to the candy machine and got a whole lot of candy Tray broke the glass.

"Oh no" Said Tray as he bagged away from the candy machine.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!" Yelled the man

"Wait who the hell are you talking to" Said Tray as he walked over to him

"Look I will beat your ass" Said the man

"Bitch!" Yelled Tray as he threw him into the wall.

"What type of freak are you?" He asked

"Asshole I am just strong" Said Tray as he looked at him and walked away

"Tray what did you do?" Kyler asked

"Nothing just threw a guy into a wall" Tray Said as he put all his candy on his bed

"Micah why did you let him do that?" Asked Kyler

"Um I was in the bathroom" Said Micah

"I am telling Jessica" Said Kyler

"Bitch" Said Kyler

"Dumb ass" Said Tray

"Fucker"

"Your daddy"

"BITCH"

"Ha ha hoe"

"I am going to tell her first" Said Tray as he jumped out of Kyler's body and threw Kyler into his body.

"Tell me what?" Asked Jessica

"Tray broke the machine then threw a man into a wall" Said Kyler looking at Tray

"Kyler shut the fuck up sometimes" Said Tray

"Tray now we have to get Niki and Dl from what they are doing ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, then we have to run as far away from this place so we won't get in jail" Said Jessica

"Okay just make sure we don't see any of DL or Niki" Said Devon

"Just for that I am going show you DL" Said Jessica

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Micah, Kyler, Devon, Tray and Stan.

"Please Jessica don't do it we will be emotionally scared for life really I will not be able to go to sleep!" Yelled Tray and Kyler

"Okay then tell Devon to be quiet and we will be out in a minute" Said Jessica and Daqaun

"Fine I will be quiet until we get away from here" Said Devon as he walked near the door

"Okay Niki and DL are done they will be out in a minute" Said Jessica

"Okay 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9" Said Devon

"Not in a real minute you ass!" Said Jessica

So after that everyone was quiet and Niki and DL came into the room and saw the candy and Devon they all grabbed the candy and ran to the border when they did that Peter saw around Niki and he got an alter ego. That alter ego was……Linderman

"Hey Niki" Said Linderman

"Peter wait that is not you that is………Linderman!" She Yelled

That is the end of this chapter thanks for all the reviews and Soul of Riku thanks so much and to all of my fans I will keep writing ha ha it was a trick

"Linderman?" Asked DL

"Yeah its me inside Peter's body" Said Linderman

"Niki get away from Peter when he is around people with powers he gets them so move away from him!" She yelled in her hear

"Okay" She said as she and DL moved

"I'm still here" Said Peter "I just wanted to mess with Niki that's all"

"Funny Peter" Said Claire

Now this is really the end people plz review!


End file.
